


baking is hard (and so am i)

by deducingontheroof



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Daishou Suguru Likes Listening To His Boyfriends Bicker, Fluff, Multi, Sawamura Daichi Is So Done, Teru bleps, Terushima Yuuji Is A Bad Cook, There is a blowjob, not explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “This is going to end badly, you know,” Suguru called from the living room.“Don’t be such a pessimist, Sugucchi!” Yuuji yelled back, “The cookies will taste great!”





	baking is hard (and so am i)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Blue for getting DaiDaiTeru in my head, and Mack for encouraging it. This is what you've done.

“Yuuji, can you measure out four cups of flour, two teaspoons of baking powder, and one teaspoon of salt?” Daichi requested. He added the sugar to the butter and began to beat it vigorously.

“Sure thing, Sawacchi!” Yuuji agreed happily, bounding to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve the flour.

“This is going to end badly, you know,” Suguru called from the living room, where he was reading a book and adamantly refusing to help.

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Sugucchi!” Yuuji yelled back, “The cookies will taste great!”

Daichi smiled fondly as he added the other wet ingredients to the bowl, watching Yuuji’s tongue poke out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on measuring the flour.

“Adorable,” he said aloud.

“Wha?? Sawacchi, you can’t just say things like that!” Yuuji protested, looking up at him and completely forgetting about the flour he was pouring.

“Yuuji, careful!” Daichi warned a second too late as flour spilled over the side of the measuring cup. 

“Shit!” Yuuji swore, “I’m sorry! I’ll clean it up, promise!”

“Don’t believe him, Daichi!” Suguru shouted, “You’ll be the one cleaning it up!”

“Fuck you, Sugucchi!” Yuuji shouted back.

“Are you offering?” Daichi could _hear_ the smirk on Suguru’s face.

“Always!”

“How about,” Daichi interrupted, “We finish the cookies before you two start anything?”

“Aww, okay,” Yuuji pouted, “What else was I supposed to add?” 

“Two teaspoons of baking powder and a teaspoon of salt,” Daichi responded, sighing wearily, “The wet ingredients are ready. Did you turn on the oven?”

“Yeah,” Yuuji confirmed, “I couldn’t find the cookie trays, though.”

“They must still be in a box, then. I’ll go find them,” Daichi said, heading into the living room, where they had stored the boxes yet to be unpacked.

“You shouldn’t have left him alone,” Suguru commented, glancing at Daichi over the top of his book.

“It’s only for a minute. He can’t possibly mess anything up in a minute,” Daichi reasoned, pausing, “What are you even reading, Suguru?”

“Oh, just something for class,” Suguru waved him off, “Hurry up, or we won’t have a kitchen any more.”

“You’re right,” Daichi agreed, quickly rummaging through the boxes until he produced two cookie trays. Thankfully, the boxes were meticulously organized, thanks to Suguru’s obsessive packing, so it didn’t take him long. 

On the way back to the kitchen, Daichi paused, “Your book’s upside-down.”

Suguru went red, and Daichi chuckled to himself as he re-entered the kitchen to see Yuuji cheerfully whistling as he poured the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients, stirring constantly.

“See? I’m not a bad cook,” Yuuji announced proudly.

Suguru’s snort was audible from the next room, and Yuuji instinctively flipped off his general direction.

“You’re sure it’s right?” Daichi checked, “We don’t have the ingredients for a second batch.”

“Of course it’s right, dad,” Yuuji rolled his eyes, “Or should I call you daddy?”

Daichi blushed, “Shut up and add the damn chocolate chips.”

“Okay, _daddy,”_ Yuuji grinned, grabbing the bag of chocolate chips and-

Upending it over the bowl.

“What the fuck, Yuuji,” Daichi deadpanned, “The recipe called for one cup.”

“You can never have too much chocolate,” Yuuji shrugged, “What do we do now?”

“We need to shape them into cookies, then put them in the oven,” Daichi told, “Suguru, stop pretending to read your book and come help.”

“I wasn’t pretending,” Suguru protested indignantly, but complied, walking into the kitchen.

With all three of them helping, they made quick work of the cookies, shaping them into balls (or in Yuuji’s case, misshapen lumps). Daichi slid them quickly into the oven, and set a timer on his phone.

“When the timer goes off, take them out,” Daichi instructed, “Can I count on you to do that?”

“Absolutely!” Yuuji grinned. Suguru was grinning too, but far less innocently. 

Daichi sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

“I have to finish a paper, so I’ll leave them to you.”

Yuuji wrinkled his nose, “Have fun with that.”

Daichi knew it was probably a mistake to trust his boyfriends to remember the cookies, but it was an important paper, and he had less than a week to write five more pages. He didn’t have time to wait around for the cookies. He didn’t have time to make cookies at all, but Yuuji wasn’t allowed to cook alone, and Suguru had a talent for making everything taste ninety percent saltier, so the job fell to Daichi.

He made some good progress on the paper; he had written nearly a page when an acrid stench hit his nose, and he groaned. Saving his work, he stomped to the kitchen to see exactly what he was expecting to; Yuuji sucking Suguru off, ringing timer forgotten.

“I can’t believe this,” Daichi growled, “Actually, I can. I shouldn’t even be surprised any more.”

Yuuji pulled off with an obscene _pop_ , “Shit, the cookies!”

Daichi grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the trays out, thunking them down on the counter. The cookies were dark brown, and the edges were burnt completely black.

“They don’t look terrible to me,” Suguru commented, zipping up his jeans and grabbing a cookie, apparently unaffected by the heat. He took a bite, and his eyes grew wide as he instinctively spat it out.

“Those are disgusting! Yuuji, what did you do?!”

“Nothing, Sugucchi!” Yuuji insisted, “All I did was measure the flour, baking soda, and salt!”

Daichi sighed yet again, “Yuuji, I said baking _powder,_ not baking _soda._ They’re not interchangeable.”

“Oh,” Yuuji realized, “Oops! My bad~!”

Yuuji was absolutely hopeless.

“Well, that was a waste of time. What say we continue where we left off?” Suguru said, the familiar suggestive grin on his face.

“I need to finish my paper,” Daichi declined, “You two have fun.”

“You’ve been working too hard, Daichi! Take a night off,” Suguru protested, grabbing one of Daichi’s hands.

“Yeah, Sawacchi!” Yuuji agreed, grabbing his other hand, “It’s our turn to work hard!”

Daichi resignedly let his boyfriends lead him into the bedroom, a fond smile on his face. Ruined cookies or not, he loved them.

One night off wouldn’t kill him.


End file.
